nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Super Treadmill
is an action platform game released on November 19, 2010. It is allegedly the first of Nitrome's NES games, and is said to have first been released in 1984. ---- Controls Left and right arrow keys - Move Up key - Jump Levels The levels select screen of the game is a calendar, in the month of Novtober. A camera on a day indicates a cutscene where Uncle Rico tries to take a photo of a thin Billy, but somehow Billy becomes overweight again due to being nervous. Introduction Billy is overweight. Inspired by his Uncle Rico to become famous, he trains everyday on a very dangerous treadmill, called Super Treadmill, as he strives to burn fat. Level 1 Just Jumping onto objects such as televisions, trash cans, and drawers. Level 2 Introduces cacti as hazards in the game. Level 3 Introduces sofas as Interactive Objects. Ending Interactive Objects Main article: Interactive Objects (Super Treadmill) These are objects Billy can interact with. *'Sofas' - They will bounce Billy when he lands on them. **'Enlarged Sofas' - Will bounce Billy twice the height of a regular Sofa. *'Beds' - Like Sofas, will bounce Billy. **'Bunk Beds' - Like Enlarged Sofas, bounce Billy twice the height. Pickups *'Blue Powershake' - Gives Billy 200 extra points once picked up. *'Brown Powershake' - Gives Billy 200 extra points once picked up. Hazards Main article: Hazards (Super Treadmill) These will stun Billy for a short time. *'Cactuses' - Brown cactuses in pots. They are small with smiley faces, and Billy will sometimes have to jump over gaps with them at the bottom. *'Candles' - Dropped in pairs of 2. They are hard to avoid, and Billy will usually land on them. *'Dogs' - Will run onto the screen from off-screen. They are hard to kill, since they are coming from the opposite direction Billy is running. If they catch up to billy, they will grab Billy, and shake him around, holding him in one spot. *'Young Dogs' - Young dogs that drop poop instead of biting Billy. The poop will stun Billy for longer. *'Interferences' - The parts of the screen will turn a light gray, and the level will slow down. This is good if the conveyor belt is moving fast. The screen will also sometimes go black with AV in the corner. *'Grills' - These will burn billy if he lands on it. *'Bombs' - When dropped, they will explode not too soon later. When they explode, almost the entire screen is turned white. If Billy is right next to it, he will become stunned. *'Birds' - They are dropped in a cage, but once the cage meets a platform, they fly out. Cameos * On level 10, St. Burger Day, there are some modern Nitrome characters that Billy can use as platforms. One is the Blue Troll from Square Meal. The other is MagneBoy standing on various videogaming consoles and hand-helds. * Also, on level 11, one of the things dropped is a blue Cable Car and a Double-Deckered bus with the words "Skywire" on it. * Many Nintendo consoles and arcade games are seen throughout Level 12. The hand-helds shown are the Game Boy, and a pink Nintendo DS Lite. One of the home consoles shown is a Nintendo Entertainment System. 4 Arcade Games are also shown, Pac-Man, Space Invaders, Pong, and Super Mario Bros. Trivia * On some levels (like levels 7 and 8), the screen at one point will turn black for a split second, with the letters AV in green at the top right part of the screen. This later becomes a very dangerous hazard. *There is an Easter Egg that if the player presses "X'" on their keyboard, things that fall from the sky will be blocks. Green Blocks are platforms, Yellow means the block can be bounced on, and Red is hazards. * Uncle Rico breaks the Fourth Wall in the ending by mentioning the "last two cutscenes". *Novtober, the month in this game, is a combination of October and November. es:Super Treadmill Category:Main Games Category:Nitrome Enjoyment System Category:Super Treadmill Category:Platform Games Category:Action Games